Song For A Girl He Knows
by wwill
Summary: He likes her. She likes him. Trent/Katie birthday fic for Elizabeth Life Stone! Happy Birthday Elizabeth.


**AN: Happy Birthday Elizabeth! I hope you enjoy your day! Here's your Trent/Katie fic!**

It was a nice night for a campfire. September 27th to be exact. All of the campers gathered around the fire at Playa Des Losers. Except for two campers. Trent and Katie.

They never really interracted much. Katie always liked Trent, as seen and proven on The Aftermath. Sadie had went to her friend Elizabeth's home to celebrate her birthday. But, Trent and Katie had started bonding recently.

They had a lot in common. Like, they both loved the same type of music! Trent and Katie were up in Katie's room. Trent had his guitar with him. He'd just had finished playing a new song he wrote.

"It sounds really good, Trent!" Katie mused, smiling at her crush.

"Thanks. There's another song I wrote. Wanna hear it?" Trent looked into Katie's eyes.

"Sure!" Katie supressed the urge to squee.

"Okay." Trent started playing the notes and chords.

 _"Tell me, am I going crazy?_

 _Tell me, have I lost my mind?_

 _Am I just afraid of loving?_

 _Or am I not the loving kind?_

 _Kissing in the moonlight,_

 _movies on a late night,_

 _getting old,_

 _I've been there, done that._

 _It's supposed to be hot,_

 _but it's just cold._

 _Somebody wake up my heart,_

 _Light me up,_

 _Set fire to my soul..._

 _'Cause I can't do it anymore._

 _Give me that,_

 _Can't Sleep Love,_

 _Give me that Can't Sleep._

 _I want that,_

 _Can't Sleep Love,_

 _Gimme that can't sleep._

 _The kind I dream about all day,_

 _the kind that keeps me up all night,_

 _gimme that..._

 _Can't Sleep Love."_ Trent sang.

Katie was astounded with the talent Trent posessed. She clapped, smiling brightly.

"That was great, Trent! Who was it for?" Katie smiled, hoping to god it would possibly be her.

"A girl I know." Trent smirked.

Trent continued to strum on his guitar, but not sing. There was a big pause. They looked into eachothers eyes. Katie couldn't shake the feelings she had for him. And he was starting to develop the exact same feelings. It felt... magical. Like a rose had sprouted in the spring. They slowly got closer to eachother. They couldn't help it. They slowly leaned in, as Trent went in for a kiss. Their lips locked as both of their eyes closed. Trent's hands went into Katie's hair. Katie was blushing, head over heels. She couldn't WAIT to tell Sadie. The kiss continued for around 20 more seconds, as they both pulled away at the same time.

Katie giggled, as Trent smiled.

"We should probably get down to that campfire." Trent looked into Katie's eyes.

"Guess so." Katie replied somewhat light-headedly.

They both stood up, and started walking out. However, something different from when they walked in. They were holding hands. Trent laid a quick peck on Katie's cheek.

"I really like you." Trent smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Katie couldn't help but squee. This was the biggest deal to her, ever.

"EEE! I can't wait to tell Sadie." Katie smiled, pulling her new boyfriend in for a warm embrace. They walked out, holding hands as they sat at the campfire. Everyone gave them a somewhat strange look, but didn't question it. They sat down, as Trent took his guitar out.

"This is a song for a girl I know." Trent smiled, as everyone looked at him somewhat weirdly.

Trent began to sing the song he did earlier. Everyone knew who it was for. Everybody thought it was weird. A few accepted it, a few silently judged it, a few talked about it between whispers. But that didn't matter to them. Because they were happy.

Katie smiled at Trent once the song was over. The only people that clapped were Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay and Tyler. The rest just exchanged looks.

Trent and Katie were happy. And that was all that mattered.

Later that evening, Katie and Trent spent the rest of the night talking and laughing in Trent's room.

"You know people think we're super weird, right?" Trent smirked.

"I don't care. I've liked you for ages, and I'm not gonna let anyone like Heather ruin this." Katie smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Trent smiled, giving his new girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

 **AN; Sorry if this was cheesy, but Elizabeth, I hope you liked it! There is your Katie and Trent fic. Also, the song Trent sang was not mine, it was Can't Sleep Love by Pentatonix. If you think you might be interested in the song, give it a listen. ;) Happy birthday Elizabeth, and have a great day!**


End file.
